


The Mother's New Daughter

by SV_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SV_Writer/pseuds/SV_Writer
Summary: James has always loved travelling and taking bits and pieces from all over the world before selling them, while banging all the women he can find....He's not the most pleasant person.But, what will happen to him when he goes looking for an Ancient shire, dedicated to... The Mother?





	The Mother's New Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains:  
> -Transgenderism (M to F)  
> -Rapid Pregnancy  
> -Implied Incestual themes  
> If any of this disturbs you, please be warned.

_WARNING: This story contains Transgenderism (M to F), Physical Growth, Rapid Pregnancy and Implied Incestual Themes(Mother-Daughter). If any of this disturbs you… Give the story a try anyway, please._

 

James stared out of the window, at the massive wilderness that lay before him, before turning back and sitting down in the hut, beside the local, who was silently brewing a hot beverage.

He smiled happily at her, before speaking in the local dialect, “Thank you for letting me stay here.”

The round chubby woman smiled back at him and waved her hand genially, “Don’t worry! We love having guests here!”

He grinned, “Do you have many people coming here?”

She frowned and shook her head, “Sadly, no. We do not have many come here. But, those who do come, like yourself are always welcomed as friends!” She quickly ladled the thick milky drink into a clay cup, before handing it James

James bowed his head, accepting it before sipping it… Ooo… This was nice…

James was, for lack of a better word, an explorer. His parents were a pair of rather successful entrepreneurs, whom had made a rather substantial fortune before dying in an accident. Left with his inheritance, James had decided to go around the world.

He had a little habit of “collecting” various oddments from the most obscure places. While he also came up here to enjoy the beautiful scenery, he hoped to find something of interest, because of a few rumours he had heard before.

He cleared his throat gently before speaking to the chubby woman, “Erm… I heard, that there… was a rather ancient shrine somewhere near here…”

The Woman paused and turned towards James, with a frown on her face, “… Yes. A shrine to our Mother.”

James blinked, “Mother?”

The Woman nodded, “She is Mother of all. She watches over all creation and cares for all. Our Ancestors built a shrine to her. She gives the greatest gift to all.”

James winced at her words. She had suddenly burst into rapid speech and he wasn’t able to completely understand her, but he smiled regardless, “Well, I’d like to see it. Perhaps, pay my respects to her.”

The Woman shook her head, “I cannot go.”

He blinked, “Why not?”

The Woman turned away, “The Mother calls for whoever she needs, even if it be a child. If she does not want us, we do not go. We respect the Mother’s wishes.”

He laughed, “Well, maybe she’s calling me! Could you at least tell me where her shrine is?”

The Woman thought about his words for a second before shrugging, “Well, if you want…”

*

James stared at the crude map, the Woman had given him. Apparently, up north, there was a canyon of sorts. Not a very big, one by her description, but there was a thin path along the edge of the canyon wall, that led to the shrine, since it was located at the bottom of the canyon.

Their ancestors built a shrine at the bottom of a bloody canyon.

He wished he knew that before-hand. If he had, he would have carried more rope to that he could rappel down. But now…

He glanced up and stared into the distance. He could see the canyon now. It was hard to miss considering it was only a few kilometres away. It didn’t seem as small, as the woman had stated…

He casually strolled towards his objective. He had all the time in the world. Oh, he was exicted. What would be in there? Ancient statues? Perhaps, jewellery? Oh, he didn’t really care what it was so long as it was rare and valuable. He hoped it wouldn’t just be a big idol, that he couldn’t carry. That’d be a big downer if he came all this way for nothing.

When he eventually reached the canyon, he could truly admire it’s beauty. It wasn’t big, like Grand Canyon big, but… it would be a mistake to call it small.

And it was bloody deep. If he fell, he’d splatter in pieces… ugh…

James rubbed his forehead, as he stared into the dizzying depths. Ohh… He was starting to have second thoughts…

No! He slapped his cheek and began to take a few deep breaths. He could do this. Here was a rare, possibly one-of-a-kind discovery from human history… and he wanted it.

He cautiously made his way down after he found the thin path. It was probably no more than a foot-and-half wide, so it wasn’t hard to walk on, but it sure as hell wasn’t easy. The dark stone of the canyon seemed odd compared to the dark green pastures that the village nearby sat in. It had an almost reflective property to it, although, due to the various curves, the reflections were distorted into… strange shapes, to say the least.

He paused and stared at a particularly clear area of canyon wall, where he could see his reflection and he grinned. It remined him of those silly carnival mirror houses. That one looked squashed and another looked stretched… and that one… Hmm… Well, that one looked odd. One seemed to just stretch his hips, while another just widened his chest and another only curved his abdomen.

How odd…

He paused again, staring at another area of the canyon in amazement. A shallow-relief carving… of a woman. She looked relatively tall, dressed in what appeared to be a loose robe. He glanced further down, and his eyes widened in shock. More carvings. They appeared to be of the same woman…

They were telling a story.

He stared at them as he continued to move. The woman seemed to be moving from place to place… James noticed that her belly was swelling, with each picture. She was pregnant… Ahh… This woman was the Mother Goddess, the shrine was dedicated to…

He continued to watch the pictures, as each image progressed the story. She protected her unborn chid from the harsh elements of the world, and eventually gave birth, but even then she had to protect the child. The pictures changed drastically, when she began to don an set out armour and began to fight to protect her child. There was gore, as she slaughtered animals and humans, while her child constantly sat behind her.

My… These people had a strange perception of a goddess…

He frowned as he continued forward, before realizing he was close enough to the bottom of the canyon to just jump of the path. He glanced forward, and grinned.

A magnificent stone gateway carved into the end of the canyon, with intricate carvings all around it, in some unknown language. He carefully, almost reverently made his way to the gateway… The shrine. It was here. It was real.

Chuckling softly, to himself, he slowly walked inside.

The first thing that greeted him, was a soft glowing light, that he did not expect.

The insides of the shrine were not ruined as he thought they’d be, but rather in very good shape. There were tapestries all over the walls. Massive stone pillars, holding wooden torches that burned with the soft light. The floor beneath him was lined with fur rugs. Incense was burning somewhere, that let out a soft, delicate scent that pleased his nose…

It was so clean and well kept… Forget a shrine, this could be someone’s home! What was going on here…

“Oh, why hello…”

James blinked and turned forward and saw a Woman, walking in from a side room. She was a rather tall, but slender woman. She had a soft smile over her face, but she looked pale and weak, like she had spent her entire life indoors. Underneath her left eye she had a dark tattoo made of several lines… It felt like a scar of sorts… Perhaps it was covering one.

James smiled awkwardly. He had come looking for a shrine, but now he was breaking and entering… Oh… oh dear… He didn’t want to be mistaken for a burglar or something.

He waved one hand slowly, “H-hello… I’m… My name is-”

She smiled and nodded, “I know who you are, James.”

He blinked, “Oh… Oh, you do. Well, then you probably know that I’m looking for the Shrine of the Mother Goddess, and I certainly didn’t mean to-”

“This is it.”

He blinked, “What?”

The Woman held out her hands, “This is the Shrine. And it’s just Mother. I don’t like being called “Goddess”, it makes me feel all old.”

He frowned, “What?”

The Woman blinked, “Oh, I’m the Mother. This is my Shrine.”

He blinked and then smiled, “Oh, so you’re like… the Mother reincarnated or something…”

She shook her head, “No, I’m the Mother. My children built this shrine for me, when they grew up and I’ve been living here ever since.”

He smiled cynically, “You’re… the Mother?”

She nodded, “Yes, that’s me.”

He glanced at her body, his eyes moving up and down, “You don’t look like a mother.”

She blushed and waved her hand, “Oh, I know. I’ve not aged well. I’ve not been taking care of my body…” She placed her hands on her chest and sighed, “I used to have such wonderful motherly breasts, that I fed my children from… But now… with the years, my power has waned. It’s not been easy.”

He nodded, “Uh-huh… Yeah… So… yeah… Okay, what’s with this joke?”

She blinked, “Joke?”

He waved his hand, “You’re no mother! You haven’t even had kids yet! I should know! I’ve knocked up dozens of women!”

She frowned, “Did you marry them?”

He blinked, “What? No! Why would marry a whore?”

She crossed her arms, “Is a whore, not a human, with dreams and desires?”

He laughed, “Okay, a  _Whore_  is different from me. I’d never marry a freaking slut.”

She clicked her tongue in distaste, “You are not a good person…”

He sniffed in disgust, “I didn’t come here for a fucking sermon. Fucking… Bloody house here, and no fucking shrine. Some bloody treasure this is. Waste of time.”

He turned around, ready to walk out, when the Woman spoke up from behind him, “Oh, were looking for treasure?”

He glanced back and rolled his eyes, “Duh! Why else would I come here?”

She tilted her head, calmly, “What treasure did you think you’d find here?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know! The woman in the village said, that the Mother gives them the greatest gift or something, and I thought it’d be worth something-”

The Woman suddenly smiled brightly, “My gift! Was that what you wanted?”

He blinked, “You have it?”

She laughed, “Well, of course! I’m the Mother.”

He grinned, “Well, give it to me!”

The Woman smiled slyly, “I only give my gift to women.”

He frowned, “What? why?”

“I find woman can accept it better.”

He stepped towards her, “So, a man can’t get it?”

She frowned, tapping her chin, “Well… that’s not true… but…”

He waved his hand, “That’s all I need to know. If a man can get it, give it to me.”

She stared at him for a few seconds silently before, “I don’t like your tone…”

He froze. There was something there. Something dangerous. Something old. It was asleep now, but, he might risk waking it up… and he knew, that was a very bad idea.

He swallowed, “I’m… I’m sorry.”

She remained silent for a few seconds longer before smiling again, “Not to worry, James. So… Are you sure you want my gift?”

He blinked, “You’ll… You’ll still give it to me?”

She nodded, “Well, I like to be a kind mother to my children. Kindness serves so much better than anger.”

“I’m not… your child…”

She laughed, “Oh, please! Everyone is my child, but don’t worry, everyone forgets about mother from time to time, but you always come back in the end.”

He smiled, “Uh… yeah…”

She sighed and smoothed her dress down, “Well, we better get you ready then!”

He blinked, “Ready?”

She nodded, “Oh yes. I can’t just give it to you like this! Look at you!”

He glanced down at his explorer gear and blinked in confusion, “What’s wrong…?”

She gripped his hand and led him inside with uncharacteristic strength, “Come! You can have a bath and throw away these filthy clothes! Once you’ve cleaned up, I’ll give you my gift, and then we can have a bite to eat!”

What was with this crazy woman???

*

James did not regret the bath. This house-shrine, whatever had a wonderful natural hot spring, and the water had been scented with sandal-wood. The scent had relaxed his entire body and he felt as peace, as he dried off his body with this the thin, light towel that had been left out for him, by one of the maids.

Those maids… what strange looking women. They were constantly wearing hooded gowns, and they never once looked at him in the face. They were always rushing around doing their work. What was with them?

He glanced around for his clothes, only to remember her words about throwing away his clothes… He hoped she hadn’t done that… but he couldn’t find his gear anywhere, and the only thing he could find was a gown like the ones the maids were wearing. There weren’t even any undergarments.

He sighed in irritation, as he wore the gown, that was surprisingly soft and comfortable. It was completely black, save the lining around his neck. He reach for the hood and flipped it on, before pushing it off. He glanced down at himself. Well… it looked fine. And men wore gowns… this one felt like it was made for a man. Yeah, this’d be fine.

“If you are ready, the Mother would like to give her gift to you.”

James blinked and nodded, and the maid walked out quickly. They seemed to want to avoid him… Perhaps, they didn’t like him. The Woman… The Mother did say that the Gift was normally only given to women.

He smirked softly to himself. At least, she was more progressive than those silly women.

James followed the maid, as she led him through this maze. What a confusing place. More than a shrine or a house, now it felt like a crazy mess of tunnels. With that earlier stone mirror at the canyon, and this maze… Was this place some natural carnival?

He paused, when the Maid stood in front of a veiled door and gestured towards its, “Mother awaits you inside.”

He nodded and pushed the veil aside, and marched in, and paused staring ahead.

The Mother was sitting in front on several soft cushions, but she was not wearing the same dress, she had been in before. No, now she was wearing a strange looking skirt with odd looking lines on it. her top was a soft-baggy shirt, that was tucked into her shirt. Over her head, she wore a thin spiky crown, with a single clear jewel in the front.

What was with this weird get-up?

Mother turned to James and smiled kindly, “Ah… You’re here. Come forward.”

He narrowed his eyes and moved forward slowly, “Didn’t you have any male clothes?”

She blinked and laughed lightly, “Robes don’t really belong to either gender.”

He sniffed in irritation before sighing, “Fine. Can I have the gift?”

She nodded, “Of course. Please… Pull your hood up.”

He frowned, “Why?”

“Ceremony.”

He sighed and pulled the hood up, and Mother walked towards and smiled, “Do you want, the gift that I hold?”

He blinked, “uh, yeah?”

Her smile widened, “You will take it and cherish it?”

“…I guess?”

She grinned and leaned forward, and kissed his forehead, “Then take it… and Love it. Forever.”

And with that she stepped back and turned away.

He frowned. Was that it? A kiss?? What was this fucking…

He blinked in confusion, placing his hand over his belly. Why… Why did he feel so queasy…?

He gagged softly, and groaned weakly, as his chest began to slowly weigh on him, and the pit of his stomach began to ache, “Wh… what… what did you do… to me…?”

She grinned and turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of her changing before him. She was already tall, but now, she was becoming taller and her eyes were becoming sharper. Her shirt was expanding, as her bosom became larger and softer. The lines on her skirt began to stand out clearly, as heavy metal armour lined her thighs and leather armour lined the front. Thick, carved metal plates gleamed over her legs and the crown over her head was growing bigger and sharper, the jewel in its front glowing like a third eye.

What… what was…

James glanced down at his own body and squealed in shock. His voice… his voice was so high pitched now… it wasn’t his voice. It was…a  woman’s voice. Heavy milk filled breasts hung from his chest, bouncing over his gravid belly, that was still growing. He could feel his hair growing underneath the hood. His hips were widening. His arms felt thinner and his thighs were thicker. His rear felt more defined. And… and… his penis… he squealed, when he felt his manhood shrink and then recede into his body, leaving… nothing. He was… he was… He placed one hand over his still swelling belly and felt the soft movement within.

His eyes widened with horror before turning towards the Mother, “W-what’s happening to me?!”

The changed Mother placed one hand over James’s shoulder and smiled kindly at him, her own body still changing, “Shhh~ You’re getting what  _you_  wanted…”

 

  
  
  


 

What? He swallowed, “I wanted…”

Her sharp eyes narrowed and her smile widened, “You wanted riches. You wanted something else. You wanted to find something and sell to some foolish person… if you wanted that, I would have given it to you. I am a Mother after all. I humour all of my silly children’s desires.”

He swallowed, “B-but…”

She laughed, “You wanted my Gift! The Greatest Gift! And this is what I give you! The joy I felt! The Joy… of being a mother!”

He shook his head, “I… I can’t…”

She laughed light and kissed his forehead again, “You worry too much, child… You’re not in any danger here. If you’re scared about my appearance… Well, don’t be afraid. You’re to thank for it.”

“…huh?”

She smiled again, “Once you accepted my gift… You returned my power to me. Power, that I had lost with time. But now…” She laughed, “I thank you, James…”

She frowned, “James… Doesn’t really fit you right now… Perhaps something else… I do believe that there is a female name… something similar… Jamie? Hmm… Jamie…” She nodded, ‘Yes, Jamie. That works.”

James shook his head, “No… N-no!” He quickly turned and bolted from the room.

What the fuck? What the fuck was this nightmare? He placed his hand over his belly and felt the… the…  _things_  kick inside him. This had to be a dream! He stared around wildly. He had to… he had to… He groaned, and quickly slowed down, panting heavily. Running was hard…This belly and these breasts… Running hurt…

“Are you alright?”

James looked up and saw a maid looking down at him kindly. He swallowed and held out his hands weakly, “Y-You… have to help me…”

The Maid frowned, “Is something wrong?”

“I… I’m a man…”

She nodded, “Yes, you were. But, Mother gave you her gift. She will protect you now.” The Maid smiled kindly, “You gave her strength, when we could give her none. We thank you for that.”

No… No… James pushed the Maid away and continued to move. He couldn’t stop. He had… he had to get out… Somehow. Somewhere.

He blinked when he realized that he was back in the main hall, where he first met mother… Goddamn it… He should have never come here. Never accepted her gift. He stared at the open gateway and began to waddle towards it.

“Are you sure you want to go that way?”

He glanced back and saw the Mother staring at him sadly, “I can protect you here. You truly have nothing to fear here. We all love you here. Me, your mother, and my daughters, your sisters.”

She opened her arms, and he watched as dozens of maids slowly emerged into the hall. They had lowered their hoods and they were all smiling at him kindly. Some were also like him… Pregnant, and they were rubbing their bellies happily, and looking at him expectantly, like he should be doing the same.

He nodded, “I’m… I’m getting out of here!”

She sighed softly, “If you truly wish to leave, then you may return my gift.”

What?

He blinked, “I can…”

“It is but a gift. Like every gift, it can be returned.”

“Then-!”

She raised her hand, “But, listen… You return my gift… you give up the child that could have been. Your child, that is living, and growing within your belly…”

He blinked, at words, “I’m…”

She waved her hand, “You were a man, but now… you carry that child in your womb. Return my gift, and that child, your daughter, will never exist.”

Never…

He glanced down, and placed one hand over his belly, “My… my daughter?”

The Mother nodded, “Yes.”

He swallowed and glanced around, “You… You used me! T-to get your power back!”

She shrugged slightly, “I never denied that.”

“You… You could’ve just used o-one of these girls! Why me?!”

She frowned, “They are the daughters of ones who came to serve me, long before you ever came. Power came to me, when their mothers sought me, but… I cannot give them a blessing, for their mothers have passed on my blessing from them… The last girl came over two hundred years ago. My power can only sustain itself for so long, before another comes for my protection. My power… comes to me because, I must protect. As much, as they wanted to help me, I cannot use them… I need you.”

He swallowed again, “I… I didn’t want this!”

The Mother nodded, “Perhaps.”

“I didn’t…”

Mother tilted her head, “But, will you return it?”

He swallowed and placed his hand over his belly, “Y…ye-”

Then he felt a small kick from within and his eyes widened, “it’s… It’s alive…?”

Mother nodded, “Not in the same sense as you or I, but yes.”

James swallowed and began to rub his belly slowly, “It’s… It’s growing in me… My child…”

“Yes.”

“I…” he had been so sure before… but now… it felt like… he was stabbing it. No, not just the unborn child… but himself as well.

Herself.

Jamie broke into sobs as she fell to floor, still caressing her belly, “I’m… I’m so sorry… I… I don’t want to hurt you… Please…”

Mother quickly strode forward and placed her hand over Jamie’s back, “Shhh… it’s alright…”

She glanced to her daughters, “Come. Carry her. She’s pushed herself. She needs to rest now.”

*

Jamie lay on the bed silently, caressing her belly gently, felling her unborn child, kick and shift within.

Mother had said… A daughter?

Hmm…

She turned her head, and stared at the massive, woman sitting beside her with a gently look on her face. Mother sighed and rubbed Jamie’s forehead, gently, “I’m sorry, I lied to you… About the gift… about my power…”

Jamie shook her head, “It’s also my fault… I… Should have be smarter…”

Mother smiled softly, “Will you stay then?”

Jamie glanced down at her belly, “I… don’t really have anything hold me back… I didn’t have anything to lose before… but now…” She smiled, “I’ll stay…”

Mother smiled, “Thank you, Jamie.”

Jamie blushed and glanced away, “D-Don’t mention it… M-Mother…”

 

Mother smiled and rose from her seat, about to leave when Jamie spoke up again, “Mother?”

“Yes, dear?”

Jamie frowned, “If I didn’t come… If I didn’t stay, you would have gotten weaker and weaker…”

“Yes, I would’ve.”

“Would… Would you have died?”

Mother nodded, “Eventually.”

Jamie’s eyes widened, “But! T-Then you should have forced me to stay!

Mother smiled kindly, “Like I said before; Kindness is always better than anger. You should work to being a kind mother as well.”

“B-but, if I didn’t come…”

Mother laughed, “I told you this as well; Everyone forgets about Mother from time to time, but you all, always… Always come back in…”

 

THE END

 


End file.
